


Social Vices: Smoke

by Delphi



Series: Social Vices [1]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smoking, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josiah wants Ezra. Ezra wants to finish his cigarillo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Vices: Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo 2010 October Mini-Challenge: _One kink, two fanworks!_

Ezra looks good with something in his mouth. This is a simple fact of the universe, and it's why the flare of a match being struck makes Josiah look up from across the dark street. The night is cool, spring just barely getting its teeth in, and the narrow space between the haberdashery and the general store is the middle meeting ground at the end of the midnight patrol.

He clears his throat softly as he approaches so that Ezra doesn't draw on him, and he sees a red ember dip for just an instant before it steadies. He steps into the alleyway, grinning.

"Everything quiet?" Ezra asks.

"As the grave." The alley is black, out of the range of the street lamps and just wide enough to fit two men. All he can see is Ezra's face and hands and the white of his shirt.

Ezra's lips curve around the cigarillo, glinting wet in the red-gold glow.

"Lord..." Josiah mutters. His hands find Ezra's waist.

The end of the cigarillo flares to cherry as Ezra's breath catches in mid-puff. "We're in public," he chides.

His hands slip down to Ezra's hips. "It's a very private public."

A puff of mellow smoke blows into his face, and he lets it waft over him, the warmth of it welcome in the chill.

"Besides," Ezra says, although he does not draw away, "I just lit this."

"So?" His fingertips stray under the waistband of Ezra's pants.

"So I intend to finish it." Ezra's hips push forward nonetheless.

Another puff of smoke, and now Josiah is close enough to feel the heat coming off the ash. Scarce inches away, it burns a caress from his jaw to his throat as Ezra lowers the cigarillo to draw breath.

"So finish it," Josiah says, moving even closer until Ezra is pressed flush against the wall of the haberdashery.

He nudges a knee between Ezra's legs, and Ezra lets out a hot, smoky sigh as he presses against Josiah's leg. Sharp-eyed in the faint glow, Ezra takes another puff, holding the cigarillo to his lips enticingly, almost daringly, as if the burning tip were a knifepoint made to keep over-amorous suitors at bay.

"Uh-uh," Josiah says, and he leans in slowly. The smoke and the warmth of Ezra's body are gentle, but the hot ash is something else entirely. The sensation of it nearly pierces him as it comes to within a hair's breadth of his skin. His shoulders tighten, his body all but yelling for him to pull away, but he takes a deep breath and holds himself still, savoring the sharp, brilliant pain of it.

Another puff of smoke, and then the cigarillo slips from Ezra's lips with a faint, damp sound. There's a whispered hiss as it's stubbed out against the bricks.

"You're insane," Ezra says, sounding just a little breathless.

Josiah doesn't argue. His mouth finds Ezra's, tasting the dip of his lower lip, which is still hot and tastes of smoke. Maybe he is crazy, he thinks, because on a night like this, he would walk through fire to get his hands on Ezra Standish. But when all is said and done, that's not the worst kind of crazy to be.


End file.
